Hateful Encounter: Ahatake and Ryuka
Hollow Hater The man yawned as he woke up. He got up avoiding that creaking floorboard. At least he slept on a futon this time. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Tereya wake up. It's time to eat." A gentle push of the door, and Tereya peeked her head out. Part of her sleeveless shirt could be seen a bit through the door, but nothing else. "That you, 'Hatake?" She whispered, one eye open. "Yeah." He yawned. "Did you sleep O.K.?" "Like a rock... you?" "Alot better with that futon. I'll give you first use of the restroom, 'K?" "Whatever you say." She said, pushing the door open. Like before, she wore no pants, and her underwear revealed itself, carefree as their wearer. Her black-brown hair was a mess, hanging loosely from her head and down to cover her bare shoulders. Even in her morning look, she still retained a certain level of herself, her lazy expression simply helping that fact. Again Ahatake just stared. Placing one hand on her hip, she reached over and grabbed her usual outfit, draping the articles of clothing over her shoulders. "I'll be done in twenty-five minutes, if the water's already heated." She reminded dryly. "Feel free to do whatever you want 'till then, other than anything fucked up and stupid." Her slow legs carried her out of her room, her hand grabbing it and shutting it quietly as she walked away. It wasn't very long before she disappeared from sight. "Alright." Ahatake replied and used Shunpo to get down stairs. It wasn't much of a shock to see the other Seishou prodigy standing a few ways along him, arms folded across his chest, and a serene but sleepy expression covering his face. Like Tereya soon-to-be, he was wearing his usual sleeveless T-shirt and jogging pants, his wrists covered in their proper guards. His silver hair stook up in its regular spike fashion, indicating that he didn't need to do much in order to keep it so. When he spotted Ahatake, he gave a respective nod of acknowledgement. "Morning, Ahatake-san." He greeted dryly. "Yo." Ahatake replied, again dazed. When the Kurosaki reached Smirnov, he shifted his position, beginning to walk side by side with him. What gap in the sound of footsteps that Ahatake had created was filled in by Smirnov's own, and vice-versa. "So...?" He pressured, cocking an eyebrow at Ahatake's clouded pupils. "What did you see?" "Same as when she got out of the bathroom." Ahatake replied, jumping a shoe someone left carelessly there. This caused Smirnov to sigh, his posture bending, and his hand grabbing the shoe. "That bitch..." He muttered, pulling himself back up and continuing to walk with Ahatake. "Leaving her stuff around for me to pick up. A brother can never do enough to please his little sister..." Ahatake sighed, and blasted Smirnov with a Cero. "Stuff it." BOOM! The explosive blast of the Cero not only connected with the Seishou... but what was behind him. It tore straight through the wall and to the outside, like a hand piercing through the back and out of the chest. It continued to tear across the morning grass like a road runner, glowing with its illuminescant light before it disappated into the cool air. What was left behind was a smoking ruin of a wall.... along with a charred Smirnov, who lay facedown on the wet grass. Ahatake sighed again. "How much will this take to fix"" Faintly, he could hear the sound of running water still in another room. But there was no distant opening of its doors, no approaching footsteps coming from the hall. Had Tereya really not heard the sound of thunder go off in their home? "Guess I can blame Akiko." Ahatake muttered. "Maybe she'll take the heat." "Urgh...." Smirnov's pained voice sounded from the dirt, as he attempted to at least move one of his arms. But he must've been nearly unconscious, because his body fell still again. Ahatake walked outside of the hole to help him get up. WHAM! Immediately after Smirnov got to his feet, the first thing he did was strike his helper in the jaw to send him facefirst onto the ground. His teeth were bared a bit, and he gave an irritated stare at the man. "Crazy bastard..." He snapped. "If you wanna go play target practice, then go somewhere else. It's too early." Ahatake got back and sighed. "Don't call Tereya a bitch and I won't have to blast you from here to Las Vegas." At the statement, Smirnov's eyes widened a bit, before he gave a sarcastic stare. "Oh, that's right. How could I forget you're her knight in shining armor now?" He asked, walking past Ahatake and in the direction of where he was heading. Ahatake forced a laugh. "Stuff it." He warned his fist glowing red. "How about we see if my sister cooked something, while I look in a magazine for my coffin." "Coffin?" "Tereya's bound to kill me for that hole I put in the wall." "Oh." It was a simple statement, uncaring and indifferent, even lazy like the girl that was mentioned. Hands in his pockets, he walked off, disappearing out of sight into the household. Ahatake used Shunpo to get into the house and down to the table faster than Smirnov and was surprised to see Shunsatsu and Asuka sitting there. "And so he says..." Shunsatsu immediately cut himself off at the sight of the Kurosaki, and he gave a smile that would've made even Ukitake proud. "Good morning, Ahatake-san. How're you feelin'?" He asked innocently. "So-so." Ahatake replied. "Tereya's about to kill me though." "So I've heard..." The man replied sagely, nodding in the direction that the two had came from. "I assume that was you who made that loud bang?" "Yea. Smirnov called Tereya a bitch so I blasted him through the wall." "...." That immediately caused Shunsatsu's eyes to stare skeptically at Smirnov, who shrugged. "Hey, don't look at me, I'm not the one who disintegrated one of her shoes lying around." He defended, raising his hands up. This caused Shunsatsu to sigh, his gaze switching from Ahatake. "You really have to stop doing that...." He muttered. BAM! Bala right in Smirnov's stomach. "...." Raising his palm to his face, the blue-clad Shinigami put on a look of embarrassment as Smirnov fell to the ground, coughing up blood. Ahatake sighed and sat down putting on some headphones. It was then that a familiar, white-clothed woman came through the door. Her footsteps came calmly and soundly, as if she had not just passed by heavy damage to her and Smirnov's house. She had a calm expression about, even as her eyes cast on Smirnov's wounded form. Ahatake had his eyes closed listening to music, so he didn't notice. All it took was a few more steps to get behind the man, a hand to shove the headphones off, two fingers to reach around and grip him fiercely by the pressure points in his neck, and a tight squeeze to send intense waves of pain through Ahatake's head. "Hey there, Red..." She said sweetly, a hidden and venemous tone as painful as her "bite" to his neck. "Hello." Ahatake said cheerfully as if he wasn't just about to be killed. "I'm off to run an errand or two. Probably won't be back in an hour or two..." She continued, leaning her mouth over next to his ear. "And when I come back... I'd better expect my brother to be bleeding all over the floor, and that huge-ass hole in the wall gone like Houdini's magic act. Got it?" The chill in her voice caused even Shunsatsu to tense a little, scooting over to his own girlfriend for protection. "O.K. I'm sorry by the way. He deserved it." "Oh? And why's that?" "He called you a bitch so I blasted him. I didn't intend to break the wall." "Is that so?" Tereya whispered. "Well, I wouldn't be the first one to say this, but..." She roughly released Ahatake's neck from her viper-like grasp, turning to walk out the door. As it closed behind her, they could all hear her amused statement as it escaped her lips: "...I am a bitch." With that, everything went silent. Ahatake's face was red he got up and instructed Akiko to tend to Smirnov and he opened the phone book to scan for a repair company. Hueco-U-Call it said. "Need something fixed? Call us." Ahatake dialed the number and they arrived at the house in half an hour. Ahatake looked at the pure white truck. "Need to move? Call our sister Company, Hueco-U-Haul." Familar Faces Needless to say, Tereya was very pissed off. Her hilt of the Zanpakuto was gripped calmly, yet tersely by her tensed hand. Her face was set in a scowl, and a look that would make even Lucifer proud. She tried the best she could to maintain a cool and calm gait around herself, but one look by passing Pluses told them one thing. Stay away. When she got back, she was going to have quite a mouthful to unleash on Ahatake. Spitting on the ground at the thought, her footsteps became a bit rougher along the ground, as if her body was cringing in itself. "Someone give me a reason to draw this...." She grumbled to herself, not expecting a smooth voice that answered her, one that made her instantly stop in her tracks. "Am I reason enough?" Her ears perked up in surprise, but she took a look over her shoulder. What stood behind her was a dark-clothed man, who was giving her a serene look, yet it held an undescribable extent of malice. His hands were in his pockets, as if his intentions were not hostile. Oh, she would've laughed if she didn't feel the sense of hostility coming from the stranger who dared to address her. "It's been a while, Tereya." He said dryly. "Thought I'd never see your face again after all those years." It was apparent that she had recognized him too, for a small smirk appeared on her face. "So glad you recognize me, Shinigami. Saves me the trouble of introducing myself..." She allowed herself to turn around, facing the man completely. "Injiki, wasn't it?" "Mhm." "If you've come to beg on your knees and say sorry, I'm telling you know: I won't have any of that emotional bullshit." She warned, a slightly venemous tone of her own coming to her voice. "You can't correct the damage you did, especially not now." In turn, a smile came across his face, and he raised a lazy finger to point at her. "On the contrary, Seishou..." WHOOSH! In an instant, he was behind her, hand on his Zanpakuto, and about to draw. "...I've come to finish what I started." In that moment, their adrenaline-filled eyes took a gaze towards one another, and soon, their swords were unsheathed. CLANG! The sounds of metal rang in the darkness once more... ---- Meanwhile back at home Ahatake was sighing in relief. "There we go!" He gasped. "Everything's fixed and I'm outta money." The Seishou folded his arms across his chest, a seemingly dissatisfied frown on his face as he looked at the newly-fixed part. "I guess a good job was done..." He murmured. "Could be better..." "I'm NOT calling them again. I am BROKE!" "Well... you kinda put the hole in there in the first place..." Shunsatsu pointed out from the doorway. "It was your fault." "....Come again?" The blue clad Shinigami cocked an eyebrow at the man's statement, mirrored shortly by Smirnov. "I just sat there and watched with Asuka, while you punched a Bala through Smirnov-san's stomach." He defended. "Sorry, I thought you were Smirnov." Ahatake replied. "Wha--" Shunsatsu fell silent, an incredulous and disbelieving expression on his face. But he said nothing more, as Smirnov interrupted with his lazy statement: "I didn't blow a hole in the wall just because of a petty word..." Then Ahatake turned and stared towards the door. "Spiritual Pressure.." He muttered. "Tereya's...and an unknown's." The silver-haired man behind him chuckled. "Have I ever told you that you have a short attention span?" He asked, looking over in the direction that Ahatake was looking. "I'll be back." Ahatake muttered and took off out the door. This caused Smirnov to sigh, not even looking at the other man that walked to stand beside him. Both of their gazes had took off towards the Kurosaki who had sped so hastily out of the door. "Does he even know what the hell he is doing?" He asked. "Not really. But all we can do is wait." "Yeah.... wanna play some chess?" "Eh, why the hell not?" ---- "I don't like the feeling of her opponent." Ahatake muttered as he ran. "I feel murderous intent. Of course it could just be hers..." Clang. Clang. Clang. Flashes of light, along with the sounds of heavy breathing became clearer and clearer to hear as Ahatake neared. It was definitely the sounds of a struggle going on between Tereya and the unknown force that assaulted her. Yet, as he came closer, the heavy breathing seemed to become more feminine to his ears. It was Tereya. And she was losing. "Crud. MOVE KUROSAKI MOVE!" Ahatake yelled at himself moving faster. When he finally got to the destination, his eyes immediately searched for the two combatants.... ...and saw the middle of what seemed like a quick end to the battle. He had seen the way Ryuka's free hand hooked around Tereya's ankle as she attempted a high kick, the way he moved his arm when he slammed her mercilessly on her back into the ground. Then, he raised the blade over his head again to bring it down like a pendulum, only to be barely blocked by Tereya in time from cutting her chest open. The girl looked like she was struggling more, a bleeding gash down her arm, and herself on the losing side of the swordlock. "Die, you Arrancar scum..." Was the only thing he muttered as he pushed harder, the blade coming inches from her neck... Shit!"'' Ahatake thought and he pushed harder. "Just seconds!" Ahatake jumped and landed a kick right into Ryuka's jaw. His expression suddenly changed from amusement and serenity... to shock and amazement, as the foot struck him in the face. Off of his feet and away from them, he fell to the ground, his face skidding in the dirt, and his Zanpakuto colliding into the grass. That gave Tereya the opportunity to sit up, standing at Ahatake incredulously. "Red...?" "Good news. We got the hole fixed and your brother is back in shape." "Fuck that...." The woman scowled, pushing herself off of her feet. The Injiki, a distance away, was doing the same. "I'm more concerned about the bastard over there!" Ahatake turned to the man. "He resembles the description you gave me of the one who got away." She clenched her teeth and smirked. "Yep. Former 3rd Seat of the 11th Division, Ryuka Injiki..." She explained. "Apparently, he wanted to kill me quickly..." She pointed over towards his released Zanpakuto, which he had stooped over to pick back up. Ahatake began to walk forward. "I see." He ran his hand over his face forming his mask. '''"In that case, I'll kill him!" That was when Ryuka spoke, his tone a bit incredulous. "And who in the seven hells are you?" He asked, balancing the sword blade on his shoulder. "Another shit-eating monster come to die?" "I'm the man..." Ahatake vanished and reappeared to the side Ryuka slamming his fist into his face. "...whose gonna kill you." The fist connected. But this time, there was no reaction. No recoil of his body to send him flying again. Instead, he only gave a glare of annoyance, slowly reaching with his free hand to grip Ahatake's wrist tightly. "Quite. I'm ready to die, but I'm afraid today just isn't the time." He said calmly. With that, he used a one-handed shove in order to force Ahatake back a few feet, settling back into his usual fighting stance. Ahatake caught back up effortlessly. "Is that all you've got?" "I would say the same for you." Ryuka retorted. "So much spiritual power and potential... and yet you waste it on the use of Hollows. "You got something against hollows? Racist!" A sigh of exasperation was his reply. "If you wanna put it that way, then yes... I have something against Hollows." He replied dryly. "Alright then. Die former 3rd seat!" Ahatake cried, extending his palm. "CERO!" He fired a massive cero at his opponent. The Cero blast came closer and closer, ripping up the ground with its devestating target as it sped screamingly at its target, who didn't even bother to move. Instead, he lowered his sword to the ground and waited, as it came closer and closer... ....only to have it stop. Abruptly. "Wait for it...wait for it..." "You gonna stand there all day?" Ryuka called out impatiently, arms folded across his chest. His sword was still balanced on his shoulder, as he moved aside a bit. Time resumed for the Cero blast, as it continued on its regular path. "Or was that your best?" "No..." Ahatake muttered, and then pointed up. 'THAT a friend of your's?" "Of course not." It didn't take eyes to hear the mad roars of the Gillian-class Hollow that hovered over him, but he didn't move from his position, eyes still cast on Ahatake. "What'd ya plan to do with it?" He asked. "Cero." Ahatake commanded and the Gillian obeyed fired a massive Cero downward at Ryuka while Ahatake fired his own.